A conventional technology disclosed for an image forming apparatus involves performing a new-product detection operation when a process apparatus is mounted in a main casing of the image forming apparatus to determine whether the process apparatus is new. A photo-interrupter provided in the main casing detects a movable member that moves downward only when the process apparatus is new.